


May we meet again

by WolfSHADOW26



Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV), Lexark Fandom - Fandom, Teen Wolf (TV), The 100 (TV), The Walking Dead (TV), clexa fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Badass Elyza Lex, Bisexual Character, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay Character, Lesbian Character, Reunions, Romance, Werwolf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-02-27 08:40:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13244607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfSHADOW26/pseuds/WolfSHADOW26
Summary: Also post on Wattpad.Takes place :- after Season 6B of Teen Wolf- while Season 2 Fear The Walking DeadSummary :Scott and Malia are in LA to visit Scotts Cousin Elyza.When Elyza gets bitten and Alicia is forced to leave her. Scott sees only one way to save her.ORThe Story in which Elyza takes Matt's place and turns into a Werwolf.Maybe later I add the Charakters of The WalkingDead.It will take a bit until I get to the reincarnation part.As always English isn't my mother language ❤️





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I didn’t even get to the reincarnation part jet but since i was told to put The Lexa/Clarke tag away. I will put it away until I‘ll get there.

Alicia clinches with Elyza, her girlfriend. They hide in the stairwell, late for class, not caring. While Alicia leans her head back, Elyza draws something on her wrist.

"Did you see this awful videos were the police shoots at sick people ?"

Elyza shook her head "Nope"

Since Alicia didn't want to think about it any longer she putts the thought away. "Never mind its One more year, one more year, and I'm gone..."

"We're gone" Elyza corrected her with a grin.

"We're gone" Alicia repeated smiling at her girlfriend and giving her a quick kiss.

"I just... need to not be here  
anymore. I want to be with you"

She tries to kiss Elyza again but she pulls back, studies her face, reads her, and knows what she's also thinking about.

"You saw your brother this morning ?" It was more a statement then a question.

Alicia shrugs "Yeah."

"How is he?" Elyza continued asking while playing with Alicia's hand.

"He's bad."

Alicia answers and presses her cheek to her girlfriends, holding her to avoid eye contact, a lost expression on her face.

"I called him on it" the brunette added looking away from Elyza's beautiful blue Eyes.

"What did you say ?" The blonde asked curiously.

Alicia sighs and hugs her girlfriend tightly as comfort.

"I said he was sick ... Drug sick  
cause he's head sick ... I said- I said what our mother's too afraid to face"

"And ? How did he react ?"

"He denied" the brunette Teenager sighed "If crazy people knew they were crazy-"

Elyza finished the sentence but it was almost a whisper. "... they wouldn't be"

Alicia doesn't say yes or no but her eyes do. She won't lower her defenses in front of family but with Elyza ...  
Elyza was hers, she was the love of her life, she was the most beautiful woman in the world and she was Alicia's home.

Then she repeated the words from the begin of her conversation.

"One more year ..."

And Elyza repeated them as well

"One more year ..."

They looked each other in the eyes and leaned their forheads together.

Alicia kissed her shortly before leaning back with closed eyes "Can we meet later. We'll grab some food take it back to your house ... you said your mom and brother are out of town. I would love to spend some time alone with you, and get free of my family"

Elyza smiled listening, while brushing some her out of her girlfriends face.

"I would love to but ... my cousin and his girlfriend are here and I didn't see them in a long time"

"That's okay, still want to grab something to eat ?" Alicia questioned.

"Of course, you could still come to my house meet my family they are really nice you know ?"

"We will see" Alicia answered calmly.

The blonde kissed Alicia's collarbone and smiled wickedly "but we are alone here ..."  
Alicia slapped her softly and chuckled "perv"

Elyza held up her hands in defence  
"I was just joking cheekbones"

~•~

"Scott ? I'm back from school !" Elyza yelled while closing the door.

"Hey Lex" Scott said smiling, as he entered the entrenched hall.  
"How was school ?" "Great, because I spend most of my time with Alicia".

Scott chuckled and shook his head, while both went to the living room where Malia was sleeping on the couch.

"You still need me to introduce me to this Alicia, I must check that she is good enough for my little cousin"

Elyza punched him on the shoulder  
"Your little cousin is two years younger and very good with guns as you maybe remember when I saved your big Wolf ass. And by the way she deserves more then me, I'm just to selfish to let her go"

"Don't say something like that !" Scott exclaimed slapping her shoulder.

"It's true" Elyza sighed while letting herself fall on the couch next to Malia.

Malia jumped up in surprise, her eyes glowing Kristall blue "Wow Malia calm down" Elyza said looking surprised at the girls reaction.

As Malia realised that everything was okay she huffed in annoyance and set next to Elyza "Don't ever scare me again like that, I could kill you"

The blonde started laughing  
"Badass Elyza Lex scares the big bad Wolf Malia while sitting next to her"

"Coyote" Malia growled "and you didn't scare me you just surprised me" she mumbled while cuddling Scott who sat next to her.

Elyza went in the kitchen to get a pack of chips, and then sat back next to Scott

"Even after almost a year it's still strange you know about us"

Elyza rolled her eyes and shoved a Chip in her mouth "Tell me about it, I was the one who found out that my cousin and basically all his friends are Werwolfs" "Coyote" Malia mumbled again. "And I was pretty offended that you did only tell me so I and my guns help you with this psychos"

"Does your girlfriend know that you have guns and that you used them ?" Malia asked.

"I told her they belonged to my dad and that we didn't give them away because it was a part of him" Elyza huffed.

"Technically it isn't a lie" Scott said trying to cheer his cousin up.

"I still prefer not lie to her"

"I know how you're feeling" Scott said, and Elyza knew he was talking about Allison.  
Trying to change the theme Malia turned on the TV.

She snapped threw a few channels but on every single channel was going the same thing. The news.

"What's going on that is so important ?" Elyza said taking the remote control away from Malia to see what was going on.

 

"The infected people turn into something else that tries to kill other persons, The Police and Military wants everyone to stay calm and stay at home"

Then they shoved imagines of the infected people. Scott looked confused at Elyza.

"What the hell is this ?"

The blonde closed her eyes for a few minutes, she reflected on what was happening and then something in her brain made click, and she had the craziest theory on this planet.

Elyza could only think about one thing Alicia, the blonde ignored her cousin and grabbed her phone to call Alicia.

"Elyza what are you doing ?"

As soon as Elyza heard the voicemail she tried again, and again gettin every time more nervous.

"Common pick up !" "Elyza ..." but Elyza didn't listen "Elyza calm down"  
Scott took away the smartphone from her.

"What's going on ?" Scott asked again Elyza bits her underlip not shure if she should tell.

"My dad he ... he said that they were experimenting on some crazy bio weapon. He started going mad, and they closed him up in a mental home and then he killed himself. When i visited him ... he always said that the dead will come back ... but he was crazy .... they said he was paranoid ! What if ... what if he wasn't what if they killed him to keep him quiet about that !" Elyza screamed pointing at the tv screen were a horde of people with rotten skin were eating dead people.

"Alicia is out there and she probably doesn't know what's going on ! She isn't answering maybe she is already dead !"

"This is fucked up" Malia said.

"I need to go out there and search her"

"We come with you" Scott said immediately, Elyza shook her head "No we said we would meet I'm going you stay here. Maybe she comes here and then nobody's here" the blonde rambled.

"What is if she's home with her family ? Or her family took her and they already escaped" Malia asked.

"She would never do that"

Scott looked unsure but he knew Elyza and he knew nobody could stop her.

"I'm going out there"

~•~

Alicia waited at the spot they agreed to meet but Elyza wasn't there.

The brunette took out her phone and switched it on 5 missed calls from Elyza. Alicia called her back but nobody answered.  
She texted :

« Elyza ? Where are you ? »

« I'm waiting here »

« I'm starting to worry »

After an half hour Alicia stopped waiting. Were this videos they showed her today real ? Did something happen ?

Alicia started panicking she grabbed her backpack. This wasn't Elyza's usual behaviour. The brunette started going to Elyza's house.

As she finally arrived she saw the door was open.

~•~

10 Minutes after Elyza left the house she got attacked.

Three of this things were running around attacking people. The blonde damned herself she didn't bring a gun with her. When one of the Infected attacked a little girl Elyza couldn't look away. She grabbed him from the neck and pulled him away from the girl, who ran to her mother.

Now the infected man was focused on Elyza. He pushed her to the ground and before she could do anything he bit her in the shoulder.  
He was going to do it again but Elyza grabbed her keys and slammed them in his head. She did it over and over again until it wasn't moving again.

She stood up holding her wound. She felt dizzy. Elyza knew if she continued searching for Alicia she would probably pass out. She needed to get back home. So she started running back.

When she opened the door to her house she entered stumbling and passed out falling on the ground.

~•~

The next time she opened her eyes she was laying in her bed. Her throat was dry and she felt her body burn.

Soon as she move she felt the bite hurting like hell she whined in pain and immediately there was Scott at her side.

"Elyza ? Can you here me ?" he asked worried. She nodded but the only thing she could crack out was the word "Water".

Malia entered with a bottle water and opened it giving it carefully to her boyfriends cousin.

When Elyza finished drinking she looked in Scott worried eyes "How long was I out ?" "Around an hour" she looked at her wound.  
"It's bad isn't it ?" Scott looked depressed "The City is going crazy, and ... hospital is not answering, you're burning and I don't think there is something against this bite. I tried to call Deaton but he's not answering as well. Nobody in Beacon Hills is"

Elyza nodded "Alicia ?" Malia huffed angry "That's not our problem right now Elyza you're dying ! Scott needs to turn-"

They heard the door beeing slammed and then a voice "Elyza ?!" Elyza sat up but immediately whined in pain "Licia ?" Alicia entered the room. And started freaking out as she saw al the blood on the bed.

"What happened ?" Elyza was about to answer but passed out again.

~•~

The next time Elyza woke up she felt even more miserable then before.  
But this time she felt someone holding her hand.

"Thank god you're awake" the sweet familiar voice said .

"Hey Cheekbones" Elyza said smiling weakly coughing soon after. "Could you give me some water ?"

Alicia nodded grabbing the bottle standing right next to the bed.

"Scott told me what happened this is all my -" but Elyza cut her off "don't finish this sentence, it's not your fault"

Elyza knew that soon she would probably die, of course there was the possibility to become a werwolf but she could still die Scott explained this to her.

"Licia you need to leave the City, take your family and go"

"I'm not gonna leave you" the brunette said angry "I'll stay here with you" she caressed Elyza's cheek "I love you" she said softly.

Elyza smiled sadly and shook her head, of course girlfriend would try to debate they were both stubborn as hell.

"I love you, too but you need to go"

Alicia was going to snap again but Scott entered room again "Alicia your parents are here"

Madison and Travis entered the room both looking in shock at the scene.

Alicia turned towards them "Mom we need to get her to a hospital"

Madison took a step forward at first "Honey maybe you should take a step back" she said carefully. Knowing how much this words were going to irritate her daughter.

"Didn't you heard what I said "Elyza is sick ! She needs a Medic !"

Elyza saw the fear in her girlfriend mother's eyes.

"No she's right you could get sick as well. Go with your family I have Scott and Malia"

"I won't -" "Please Alicia" Elyza cut her off. Travis pulled Alicia back "We need to go" "I love you" Alicia said again, holding her loves hand a last time.

Elyza nodded tears in her eyes "same here, more then anything else"

"May we meet again"

And then she was gone and Elyza couldn't breathe anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

The only thing she remembers was the pain.  
She felt Scotts teeth burning into her arm and she screamed.  
It felt like someone set her arm on fire and then the rest of her body.  
She passed out a few times but even then she felt the pain. It felt like months but it was only a few days when Elyza woke up in her bed.

Scott immediately at her side.  
"Hey, I'm here you're fine, you made it" "I made it ?" Elyza asked unsure if this was a dream.

"Yeah" Malia said and handed her a bottle of Water. "And now we need to go home, if L.A is out of control I don't wanna know how it looks at Beacon Hills".

"I think Elyza need another day to rest" Scott said worried but Elyza shook her head, after she drunk some water she felt stronger and the pain was gone.

"Suddenly I feel really strong" she said surprised by herself, since a few minutes ago she felt like shit.

Scott nodded "Well then It worked, you're officially a Werwolf" Scott said while looking away.

Malia saw that he felt guilty and immediately slapped him "You saved her life don't you dare feel guilty !"  
Elyza agreed.

After they eat, dressed and packed their things, Elyza looked unsure "Maybe I shouldn't go" "What do you mean ?!" Scott exclaimed.

"What if Mom and Cory are coming back or Alicia ?" Elyza asked worried.  
Malia went to the door and opened it Elyza couldn't see much but what she saw was destruction, fire and death.

Scott looked down on his feet "This happened while you were asleep, The Military took over the City. As far es I understood they build a safe camp with civilians but all the other survivors they find are sentenced to death. I'm sorry to say this Elyza but Paige, Cory and Alicia are either alive and not in town or death. And If we want to survive we need to go back to Beacon Hills.

Elyza nodded but as Scott mentioned the word dead she could bearly hold it together, she felt all this rage inside her.

Malia went outside and drove her Black Jeep in front of the entrance. Elyza and Scott quickly grabbed all the bags and put them into the car.  
The blonde went a last time into the house, when she came back she had fixed two pistols and two knifes at her side and one big shotgun on her back.  
In her hands two bags full of guns and munitions. She threw them into the jeep and went to the garage.

Malia was about to ask what she was doing but 2 minuets later Elyza came out of the garage on a black Harley


	3. Chapter 3

It took them six hours to arrive in Beacon Hills. They had to take all the secondary roads, because the principal was blocked of all the cars of the people who didn't made it.

On their way they only saw a few walkers, even a few other cars with other survivors.

When they arrived they were shocked.  
Dead people were lying everywhere.  
Other people were hurt and Scott saw how his friends, his pack helped them.  
When Scott saw his Mom on the floor he ran towards her "MOM !" but Melissa didn't answer "Mom !" Scott didn't even seem to realise the big hole in his mothers head.

Malia didn't move she was shocked. Tears were running down her face. 

Elyza cried as well but finally moved forward towards Scott. She laid a hand on his shoulder and pulled him back "Scott" she said silently.

"No !" Scott pushed her away and kneeled next to his Mother "Nooo !" he screamed again.  
Elyza pulled her cousin back again and turned him towards her, before he could say anything or push her again Elyza hugged him.

Scott at first stayed still but then he returned the hug. They both cried and Scott whispered her name over and over again like a prayer that would resurrect her.

"I'm so sorry Scott" she whispered.

"Melissa !" someone screamed "Melissa were are you ?!" Scott recognised the voice it was Stiles.

He released Elyza from the hug and turned towards him.  
As Stiles saw Scott he ran towards him and hugged him "Thank god you are alive ! I can't find your mom ... I told her to stay in the house but she didn't listen !  
I'm so sorry Scott if anything happened to her it's my fau-" he stopped rambling as he saw the dead woman's body lying on the ground.  
Stiles started to cry as well, he sobbed Melissa was like a second mother to him, she couldn't be dead. But she was.

Scott couldn't mourn for his mother he needed to help the other survivors

~•~

Scott, Malia and Elyza learned more about the so called walkers, a horde over run the small City and they could only been killed by a hit in the brain.

The bitten but still alive people had the choice to die or change.  
Everybody choose to change but 6 people of 40 didn't survive the bite.  
After that they buried the ones they loved and burned the unknown.

Originally there were nearly 3.000 inhabitants in Beacon Hills. As the horde came almost every body took their Car and family and left town.  
Only 207 people stayed to fight the horde and 63 of them died.  
34 were turned into Werwolfs, the half of remaining 110 people were Highschool teenagers without parents the other mid aged couples.

They choose Scott as their leader what surprised him after the hunter thing but he realised that now their aren't devid in humans and monsters.  
There is only alive and death.

Everybody Scott loved except for his mom stayed and survived. Since it wasn't secure to live in the houses Scott choose that they should make a principal base. The best idea was the hospital. A lot of rooms, medication and food. Scott planned together with his original pack a plan to rebuild civilisation in their town.

~•~

It took them a three months to build the city they had now.

First they looted every shop, house, diner, for clothes, vehicles, food, tools and weapons then they started to build a wall around town.

Everybody had his Job, the watchers, the Medics, the builder and it worked good.

The people who had to change into Werwolfs learned to control their power and were part of the defending squad.

In the second Month another horde came they killed all walkers but lost three people in the process.

With the time other survivors passed some were good and stayed. Others cared only about themselves, attacked the big group and died in the process.

Deaton studied the walkers and tried to find out as much as possible.

Elyza was proud of their work, of course it wasn't that easy because they had to kill people and a lot of walkers. They lost people but it was a stable home.

Nobody started a rebellion and sometimes just for a few seconds she forgot how the world really was outside but every night and every day she thought about her mother, her brother, Alicia and her father ... her father was right. He knew al this would happen and she didn't listen.  
With the time seeing the others beeing happy with their family hurt Elyza even more.

Scott had Malia and his Dad.  
Stiles had is Father and Lydia.  
Liam had Hayden.  
Of course there were others who lost people but they were sure they were dead, they couldn't do something about it. And of course Scott and the pack were her family too but they couldn't substitute Alicia, her mom or Cory.

Elyza was going crazy and she knew what she had to do. She had to leave Beacon Hills. She had to go out there and search for her family.

The same night she packed her things and put them into one of the trucks.

"Elyza ?" It was Scott voice behind her. Elyza slowly turned around to face him. "What are you doing ?!"  
The blonde sighed "I have to go Scott, I need to find my family, I cannot sit here any longer not knowing if they are dead or alive"

"But it's not save out there !" he screamed "I won't let you go this is ridiculous"

Elyza buries her head in her hands shaking her head while trying to hold back her anger and sadness.

"No it's not !" she screamed at her cousin "If Melissa would be out there then you would go as well, you would never stop searching until you find her dead or alive ! And I cannot ... I can't not do that ! I can't sit here and be sad, I need to go out there, and I will stay there until I find them dead or alive"

It was wrong to bring up Scott's mom but otherwise he wouldn't have understood.

He looked at the blonde for several moments in silent before he stepped forward and hugged her.

"You're right, I'm sorry. I guess I will never be able to stop you" they both chuckled "You can always come back, you know that right ?" Scott asked.  
"I know" "Aren't you going to say goodbye to the others ?" "You know I'm not good at goodbyes" and with this words she left.


	4. Chapter 4

Alicia lied in her bed.  
She looked at the ceiling of her cabin.

Two months ago other survivors attacked their boat again in the process Victor died and now they had no idea where to go. So they stood on the boat and went every week on supply runs.

Alicia couldn't feel her body anymore she didn't feel to stand up and do anything, she didn't feel the need to live. No this wasn't a life this was just surviving. And for what should she survive ? This thoughts were interrupted as the door to her cabin was rudely opened and Chris, her step brother, looked at her.

"Mom and Dad said that everybody needs to be on deck to discuss our next steps"

Alicia sat up annoyed by the news, but she took al her streng to get up and be there for her family

~•~

One week passed since Elyza was alone on the rode she already passed L.A and San Diego which was destroyed as well.

As she passed the ruins of her old home she was shocked.  
Almost every house was destroyed or at least damaged.

Elyza didn't risk to go in town. Of course they dropped bombs on L.A but there could still be other walkers.  
People who died in the fires, who now came back. The blonde avoided the city's in general she stopped only for food and she was lucky she didn't met other survivors.

Her Mother was in Baja California in a town called Tijuana. There was a Terrorist attack and they needed good Medics.  
Cory was with her, her younger brother was 16 years old and wanted to be a Medic like their Mom.  
Abby didn't want him to be alone with Elyza cause ... let's say the blonde wasn't the easiest Teenager to deal with, so she took Cory with her.

Since then Elyza didn't hear anything from them. Of course it was stupid, it was very improbable that they would still be there but it was the only thing she had. And she had to start somewhere to search from them.

And Alicia ... she had no clue where her love could be maybe she was dead, maybe she was alive, maybe she was turned. Elyza prayed every evening for her even if she didn't believe in god.

~•~

When Alicia appeared on Deck her mother hugged her and started to explain their plan.

"Tomorrow me and Daniel go on supply run. Does anybody have questions or something against this plan ?"

Alicia and Nick held up their hands.

"We want to go on the supply runs"

Madison was going to argue so Alicia interrupted her right there "Before you say something I watched Nick and he really got better, and I ? I'm not a child anymore mom, in a week i turn 18 I can handle it"

Madison looked at Travis and he nodded. Madison knew her children were capable of handling it but they were still her children.

"Alright" she said "You go tomorrow, there is a town not far away from here called Tijuana, we take you near the coast and then you take the motorboat" everybody agreed and it was settled.

At the evening Alicia found Nick lying on the lounger looking at the sun set.  
She laid beside him.

"Thank you" he said "for what ?"   
"I know you didn't watch me Licia, you have no Idea if I'm still addicted or not, but you trust me. Nobody does that on this ship, so thank you for thrusting me"

Alicia smiled for the first time in months "I love you Nick" "Yeah I love myself too" he said and they both started to laugh "I love you to Licia"  
"Don't fuck this up" his sister said before standing up and going back to her cabin.

~•~

It was going to be dark, When Elyza saw the sunset on the beach. The blonde stopped by the first house she saw and took her two knife in her hands.

She jumped out of the Truck and went in to the house, she knocked at the door and heard moans coming from the house. She guessed there were around 3 Walkers inside.

She entered the house and stabbed the first one who was already coming towards the door.

The other two were in the kitchen.  
Then she listened again with her wolf hearing, the only moans she heard were coming from the neighbor house.

Elyza went back to the truck and looked at her food supplies, there wasn't much left. Tomorrow she had to search for some food and Water.

She grabbed a can of chicken soup and went back to the house. She ate the can and searched the house and found 10 bottles of water, and a really sharp machete.

She lied on the couch and started to sleep.

~•~

In the morning Alicia and Nick were woken up by Ofelia. Travis already drove near the coast and the motorboat was ready.

The two siblings took their backpacks and weapons nick a gun and knife, and Alicia a Machete and her butterfly knife. They jumped into the motorboat and drove to the coast.


	5. Chapter 5

It was around 10 a.m when Elyza already searched every house in the neighbor hood. She found sufficient Water and Food for two weeks. And lucky as she was a Map.

The next step was to enter the Center of the City and look in every fucking hospital for her mother.

The problem there were over 20 hospitals and god knows how many Walkers in this hell hole.

Elyza grabbed her backpack, put the map in it, then she went back to the house she was sleeping in.  
When she was almost there she heard voices.

"Get away from our Truck" a man said. Two man were pointing guns at a boy and a girl who were by her truck.

They boy spoke up "Sorry we didn't know this truck bel-" He couldn't even finish his sentence "I don't fucking care"

Elyza could only see their backs because the two teenagers were leaned against the truck and the two older men were pointing guns at the back of their heads.

Then one of them spoke up again "Hey Jones I think we should take the girl with us I didn't fuck in years"

"Don't you dare to fucking touch her" the boy growled. The other Man pressed the gun stronger against the boys head.

"Or what ? You're against our truck so we can do what the-" Elyza heared enough she took both of her guns and pointed them on both of the men.

"First thats my truck i have the keys, and second you two are disgusting, drop the fucking weapons or you're walker food"


	6. Chapter 6

When Alicia heard the woman's voice with the Aussi accent she froze, this wasn't possible, Elyza was dead.  
She was bitten. Elyza was dead.

The men who was standing behind Nick turned towards Elyza and pointed the gut her. “Fuck Off little girl, thats our business here”

Elyza didn’t move a centimetre.  
And just continued to point her guns at both of the men.  
“I think you didn’t get what I said, that’s my truck and I’m not fucking off, especially when you threaten a girl to rape her”

The second man turned around and pointed his gun at Elyza as well.

Nick used his chance and turned around he hit one of them on the head and grabbed at the same time his gun.  
He shot him in the head, and then aimed for the next one.  
Before he could react he was dead as well.

Elyza was surprised and didn’t lower her weapon because this boy wasn’t as innocent as she thought.

Nick pointed the gun at Elyza but didn’t shoot.

“Put the gun down” Elyza growled.

The girl was still turned towards the truck she hold up her hands.

“Hey listen we don’t want any trouble I’m turning around now, I don’t have any weapons so don’t shoot me” she said slowly.

But when Elyza heard the voice she dropped her weapons and rushed forwards. Nick screamed at her but she ignored it “STAY BACK !”  
Elyza grabbed the brunette by her shoulder and turned her around.

And once again blue eyes met green ones. The sky collapsed with the ground. Alicia gasped in surprise, not believing her eyes. She took Elyza’s face in her hands, not believing she was actually there.

Neither of them got to say something because their lips collide automatically. The kiss was soft, passionate and full of hunger. Alicia leaned their foreheads together while caressing her girlfriends cheek.

“How ?” She gasped in disbelief.  
“How you got bit ... you ... you died” she whispered, tears streaming down her face.

“I didn’t die and i said we would meet again” Elyza said happily, she let go of Alicia’s face and hugged her.

Nick realised this was his sister ‘dead’ girlfriend so he left them alone but suddenly he interrupted their moment.

“Guys I don’t want to interrupt but we have a problem” he said pointing towards a horde of 60 Walkers coming towards them.

“They must have heard the Gun shots” Elyza said. She grabbed her weapons she had left on the ground and unlocked the Truck “Get in” she said while grabbing Alicia’s hand.


	7. Chapter 7

"Do you guys have a group ?" Elyza asked while she activated the engine.

"The Beach" Alicia mumbled beside still in shock of finding her dead believed girlfriend. Nick jumped on the back of the Truck and knocked as sign that he was ready. The Truck rushed through the horde of walkers, and Elyza went immediately in the direction of the Beach.

When they arrived it everybody was silent. After a minute Nick jumped of the Truck and walked away to find the motorboat, leaving the two girls alone.

Elyza finally turned her head towards Alicia which was starring at her for the hole drive, like she still didn't believe this was true.  
"How" the younger girl cracked out, tears streaming down her cheeks.  
Elyza sighed and looked out the window "How are you still alive ?"

'Would she still love me ? Would she still look at me like that ? If I tell her ? Probably not ..."

"That doesn't matter, right ? I - I mean I'm here right ? I'm not gonna leave you"

Alicia looked in her girlfriends blue eyes and nodded slowly.  
'She is here, with me'  
They automatically leaned they foreheads together, Alicias hands grabbing the blondes face, touching her soft bottom lip  
"Never ?" She asked with a shaking voice "I promise" she said while smiling sadly.

They kissed once again, their lips meeting, first soft and slow but then the kiss became more heated, demanding and Alicia sat on Elyza's lap. They got rudely interupted as someone knocked at the door.

The blonde slowly released Alicia's lips, both smiled "Bloody hell I can't even kiss my girlfriend properly in peace" Elyza whispered. Alicia chuckled while burring her head in her girlfriends neck.

Nick knocked again "Jesus Alicia I'm sorry I'm disturbing during your Reunion Sex, but we need to go back to the ship"

"You guys have a ship ?" Elyza asked surprised, not bothered at all that Nick just said they would have had sex. Because she probably would have tried.

Alicia nodded "It's more a Yacht"  
"That's so cool" "It's not believe me" Alicia mumbled "Mom and Travis are probably going to be pissed we got as good as nothing" Alicia jumped out of the Truck and slapped her brothers shoulders.

"We almost got killed" Nick nodded "Yeah but I killed them first"

Elyza followed Alicia and Jumped out of the Truck "You got me" she said.

Nick smirked "I'm sorry as rude as this may sound but we weren't exactly looking for you"

"Yeah but I have Weapons, I can handle them since I'm 13 years old, And I have food, Water and m-" Elyza was about to say meds but as she heard Nicks heart beat she was pretty sure this wasn't a good Idea "munitions".

~•~

"Madison, Travis !" Daniel screamed while entering the Captains Cabin "The boat of the Kids is coming back" he said while holding up his binocular "They are not alone".

"I told them to don't bring anybody !" Travis exclaimed furiously.  
David shook his head "I don't think they did, your kids are smart" the man started "It was a women she has a gun in her hand, and as far as I could see she was holding Alicia, Nicolas was driving"

"We have a sniper-gun don't we ?" Madison asked angry. "Yes we do" David confirmed.  "Shoot her".  
"No, we don't know what's going on ! And you could hurt Alicia" Travis tried to argue. "I won't" David replied.  
Madison nodded and David grabbed the Gun.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elyza gets fucking shot ...

Elyza was grabbing her belongings from the Truck to bring them to the motorboat as she heard Nick screaming.

"ELYZA !" She immediately dropped everything and ran towards the docks where Nicks voice was coming from.

There were two walkers one was already dead with Alicia's knife in his head the other one was struggling Nick, who was standing protectively in front of Alicia's unconscious body.

Elyza immediately shot the the undead and kneeled before her girlfriend. "Alicia ! Alicia ?!" Nick looked worried and shook her lightly.

"I left her alone for a minute, she killed the first one, when I arrived the second one was about to attack her from behind. I - I just pushed her away, she hit her head" he rambled.

"We need to bring her to your yacht now !" Elyza said while trying not to panic.

"Go grab my bags" the blonde said to Nick while taking Alicia bridal style in her arms.

When Nick run to the truck the first tear streamed down Elyza's face.  
Still with one gun in her hand she dragged Alicia towards the small white Motorboat.

The blonde sat down and leaned Alicia against herself. To make sure that she wouldn't fall when they drove to the yacht. She listened to Alicia's heartbeat and it was still normal just a little faster then usual.  
"Please don't leave me" Elyza whispered while kissing Alicia's head.

Nick got back he threw the two bags beside Elyza, jumped on the boat and started the motor.

 

~•~

 

"In five minutes they should be here are you sure I should shoot ?" David asked a last time Madison, not wanting to be responsible for any drama afterwards.

 

~•~

 

"I already see the yacht, we'll be there in around 7 minuets, I think" Nick said while eying Alicia "How is she ?"  
Elyza sighed "She is good, I hope, I think we just need to stitch up her wound and she'll be fine"

Nick nodded towards the gun, which Elyza was still holding in her hand "You should put that away now we're safe"

The moment Elyza layed down her gun was the moment Daniel fired his.

The first instinct of Elyza was the one to safe Alicia. In the few seconds she had she turned the unconscious girl towards Nick and protectly covered her body with herself.

The shot was fired and the munition hit the target. Elyza screamed in pain. She immediately reached for her left shoulder trying to stop the bleeding.

Another shot was fired but this time it missed them.  
Nick stood up and waved with his hands "STOP SHOOTING !"

 

~•~

 

"Why is he defending her ?" Madison asked angry. Travis was the one looking more angry "MAYBE BECAUSE IT WASN'T WHAT IT LOOKED LIKE AND THAT WOMAN DID NOTHING WRONG"

 

~•~

 

Elyza felt her burning in her shoulder. Her body wanted to heal the wound but the bullet was still stuck in her shoulder. She needed to get out the bullet otherwise it wouldn't heal and hurt more with every second. Nick looked worried at Elyza who was breathing heavily.

Their looks both turned towards  Alicia who was waking up slowly.

"Alicia stay down" Elyza managed to get out. Of course the brunette didn't listen and sat herself in a comfortable position. When Alicia opened her eyes she was shocked. Elyza's whole shirt was starting to become Red.

"W-What happened ?!" she asked while fastly moving forward to help her girlfriend "I think your mom shot me, we both know it was gonna happen sooner or later" Elyza joked and chuckled, but regretted it immediately because her shoulder hurted even more.

"We're almost there" Nick said.  
"GO FASTER !" Alicia screamed at her brother "I'm doing my best Licia !" he screamed back.  
After what seemed hours to the Teenagers, the boat finally arrived.

"Alicia !" She heard her mother's voice.

But the brunette ignored it because Elyza just passed out. Alicia started to cry, she slapped the blonde "NOO ! You BITCH ! You don't get to leave ! YOU DO NOT LEAVE ME ! Not again ... ELYZA !"

Alicia tried to contain herself, she quickly took of her Flanell and pressed it against the blonde shot wound.

"Please ..." she whispered "PLEASE !" Then she turned towards her shocked Group. "WHY AREN'T YOU HELPING ME ?" Nick was the first one who reacted, he stepped next to his sister and layed his hands around Elyza. "I drag her inside you press the shirt on her wound" Alicia nodded, tears still streaming down her face.  
"On three okay ?" "Yeah" Alicia almost whispered her breath still shaking.  
"Mom go take everything we have to remove the bullet, Daniel you can remove it right ?" Nick said before dragging Elyza inside. The older man nodded still confused about what was happening.

 

~•~

 

Chris was still confused and while the others went inside to save Elyza he looked at Travis, who just sat there his face buried in his hands.

"Dad ?" Travis looked up to his son and hummed, as a confirmation he was listening.

"Who is the girl why is everyone acting weird ?"

Travis looked away, He, Madison and Alicia saw that she was bitten, Elyza was dead ... except that she isn't. She got bit. But still there she was ... now fighting for her life ... again because he didn't stop them.

He looked at Chris again who was still starring at him confused and waiting for an answer.

"That's Elyza" he said with a shaking voice "Elyza was ... I mean ...Elyza is Alicia's girlfriend" Chris facial expression changed it wasn't confused anymore, it was angry and sad.

He bit his and glared at his father "The girlfriend who got bit and died ?" he asked trying to suppress his anger.  
Travis just nodded.

Since his mother died Chris didn't talk much to anyone, only to Alicia because she knew ... she was the only one who knew how it was to loose someone because of the walkers ... there were the Salazars but Chris didn't really like them. And now he found out all this was, what a lie ?

"So you lied to me ?! You all said she was dead ! It thought Alicia understood me ... you -"

"No Chris ... Elyza was bit ! She had fewer, she was dying ... I saw it ... I saw it with my own Eyes ! Alicia saw it ! And Madi saw it ! She should be dead ! I HAVE NO IDEA HOW ! Okay ?!"

Chris nodded and looked even more angry. After a minute he spoke up again "You know there are only three possibilities the first one is that you're lying, which ... I don't believe.  
The others are that she's immune or there is a cure out there ! EITHER WAY MOM COULD HAVE LIVED ! And you killed her ! She wasn't even SICK !" The young boy screamed at his father.

Travis knew his son was right but still ... "We don't know that" he whispered with a broken Voice.

Chris huffed "Who are you trying to tell that me ? Or yourself ?" With this last words he stormed of to his Room.

~•~

“Daniel you can remove the bullet right ?” Before David could even answer that question, Elyza was awake and sitting straight on the table.

She breathed heavily and shook her head. “No !” It was like torture for her right now. She was loosing a lot of blood wich regenerated after a minute and was lost again because of the stuck bullet. “No I’ll remove it myself” she weakly stood up and grabbed the tweezers out of David’s hands.

“Elyza you can’t do this alone” Alicia tried to reason with but the blonde just shook her head and before anybody else could say anything she rammed the tweezers in the hole in her shoulder and pulled out the bullet with a quick motion.  
Doing so she sweared a lot and screamed.

Madison looked away she couldn’t bare the screams of the girl who basically was a daughter to her. Knowing she was the cause of this screams. Daniel didn’t saw much because Elyza was turned with her back towards him.  
But Alicia was standing right in front of her girlfriend and could swear for a moment she saw her eyes flickering from her beautiful blue to a glowing yellow.

She flinched and Elyza’s eyes were normal.

“She is tough” Daniel commented  
“She can stay” “of course she can stay” Madison growled, and immediately took some bandages and pressed them against the wound making a quick and improvised bandage.  
Meanwhile she started apologizing for everything “I’m so sorry we didn’t- Jesus I did not know it was you. It just looked like someone was holding Alicia hostage because she was in your arms and you had a gun in your hand-”. When Madison mentioned Alicia in her Arms Elyza immediately remembered what happened and jumped up checking for her head wound.

“Elyza what- ahhhhhhh bloody hell !” she screamed “we need to clean and stitch this” she said sounding worried.

Alicia couldn’t hold it back anymore “Okay ENOUGH ! I- I don’t get anything what is happening right know ! I ... You got bit ! You git bit ! I saw it ! You were sick ... you should be dead by now .... I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD ! And suddenly out of nowhere you appear alive ! Not even a scar on your skin ! Then you get shot and the first thing you worry about is some little shitty wound at my head ?! What the fuck is WRONG WITH YOU ELYZA ?!”

Alicia didn’t even notice that her Mom and Daniel left the room leaving them some space.

Elyza knew her wound was healed by now, she didn’t want to tell Alicia, not yet. The blonde took a step towards her girlfriend.

While a Tear streamed down her face “I’m sorry ... I don’t know how I survived ... Maybe I’m imune ... Maybe the Virus wasn’t that bad at the time but I’m here now. And I’m so sorry I didn’t find you sooner ! I’m sorry I did not come look for you.  
I just know that I LOVE YOU ! I LOVE YOU madly ... and I’ll always put your heath over mine like the day I got bit”  
By now they were standing in front of each other.

“I’ll always do it. And I swear to god I would die for you ... you got that ?!”

Alicia now was crying even harder and let herself fall in Elyza’s arms, crying and whispering “I love you too” over and over again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1727 WORDS ! Hope you enjoyed the chapter ❤️


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family Clark goes with Elyza to find her family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ATTENTION THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS DESCRIPTIONS OF ATTEMPTED RAPE. JUST A WARNING FOR PEOPLE WHO CANNOT READ SOMETHING LIKE THAT. This is the symbol where the the part starts (!) and the same one when it ends.

When Elyza woke up Alicia wasn't there anymore. Was that all a dream ?  
She looked around and realized she was still on the yacht. The blonde stood up and grabbed her black leather jacket which was thrown on the floor.

Hearing someone arguing outside she followed the voices and found the whole group on deck screaming at each other.

"Hey what's going on ?"  
As soon as they heard Elyza it was silent, everybody turned towards her and Alicia walked to her and grabbed her hand "We're discussing if we should move on or stay here for a while"

And that was the first time that Elyza remembered why she even came to this city. "We stay" she quickly blurted our, without thinking.

"Why should we ? Alicia and Nick where attacked by two men and they killed them. What if there are more of them ? We should leave this place as soon as possible before their group finds us" Travis explained.

Alicia saw the panic in her girlfriends eyes "What is it ?" she asked worried "my family..." the girl started.  
"My mom and Cory were in that City before the outbreak, I only left Beacon Hills to save them"

"Who is Cory ?" Chris asked subconsciously.

"Beacon Hills ?" Madison asked curiously.

"Yeah that's the city where my cousin lives, after the outbreak we went back there and we build a community, he, some others and me are the leaders. It's a safe place with a lot of people, weapons, food and water. I can bring you there but first we need to save my family they are in one of the hospitals"

"That's madness the center of the city is overrun" Chris huffed while crossing his arms.

"Well guess what, I don't care" Elyza snapped.

Travis and Madison looked at each other, Madison spoke up "Honey for all we know they could be dead and you were just shot you can't go back out there"

"I'm fine and I won't abandon Cory, not with her. Madison you know me ... you know her ! She ... She already went crazy when my dad died. I don't want to know how she's know, or how she's treating Cory"

Madison sighed not knowing what to do. "Mom ?" Nick asked laying a hand on her shoulder "Alicia and me can go with her, if we find them great if not we leave" "It's dangerous" "We know that" Alicia said rolling her eyes.  
"I'm going too" Chris said "No" Travis immediately answered. Madison looked at Chris and then at her Kids and Elyza.

She knew this girl since she was 16 years old. She couldn't just let her go out there alone, or force her to go with them. She sighed "1 week okay ? Alicia, Nick and Me we go with you Elyza and search every hospital for your family and if we don't find them we leave"

Elyza shook her head "No I go alone, If something happens that would be my faul-" "No way" Alicia interrupted and for once her mother agreed  
"We make our own choices Elyza, if something happens that's on us, okay ?"

The blonde looked at the whole group and then at those green eyes, she nodded in agreement.

Daniel was the next one to speak up "So my daughter and me stay on the ship together with Travis and Chris, and you three and tough girl go on a suicide mission"

Everybody nodded except for Chris who already left because discussing with his father was like talking to a wall.

Daniel sighed and went back to his fishing rod "alright, what do we do if you don't come back ? Just go ? Wait ?"

"Wait another week then you leave. Does everybody agree ?" Madison asked. Nobody disagreed "We leave tomorrow in the morning"

~•~

Two days passed since they left the yacht and entered the city. The little group already checked out half of the hospitals and where about to check out the next one. It was pretty easy to see if the place was overrun but until now there wasn't a hospital that wasn't.

Elyza stopped the Truck and and jumped out of it followed by the rest.  
"I doesn't seem overrun" Madison said.  
Elyza listend and tried to hear some moans but there was nothing coming from the building except...  
"EVERYBODY RUN BEHIND THE TRUCK !" Nobody hesitated and the shooting immediately started.

When the shooters paused Elyza screamed "HEY STOP ! WE DON'T WANT TO HURT ANYBODY !"

Silence.

"I'M COMING OUT DON'T SHOOT !"

Silence.

Elyza looked at Alicia who shook her head but she stood up any way in front of the entrance there was standing a young man, Elyza's age with a gun pointed at her.

"I have to Snipers on the rooftop so you better don't try anything stupid !"

"We are looking for my family my Mom-" Elyza was interrupted by moans, she turned around and a group of hundreds of walkers came towards them.

"FUCK !" Nick exclaimed "Please let us in I promise we won't do anything you can have our weapons just- please"

"I don't know you, you could be a part of the other group who is trying to take o-" "We aren't ! Just please don't let my kids die !" Madison screamed at him.

The boy struggled for a moment, the zombies were only a few feet away from the Truck, then finally nodded and lowered his gun. He held the door open and everybody ran in.

As soon as they entered the building the doors closed and where locked with heavy chains.

"Thank you" Alicia sighed.

"CODE 'A' IS OVER !" the young man screamed.

"Give them your Weapons, we'll give them back to you as soon as you leave" the guy said and pointed at the entrance guards.

"I don't like this” Nick mumbled "Just do it" Elyza hissed.

While everybody was giving their weapons up, a young latino girl, maybe Alicia's age, stormed in and seemed furious "WHAT ARE YOU DOING BOB ?!" "Helping people Lindsey !"  
"You don't get to make that call without me !"  
"Should I have let them die ?!"

The Latino looked at them and sighed "As soon as the walkers are gone you're too" she said while pointing at them.

"We are looking for my family" Elyza said once again. Alicia noticed how nervous she was, she grabbed Elyzas hand, this was the first time they actually had some hope.

"My mom Paige and my little brother Cory, before the outbreak my mom had a job in one of the hospitals she took Cory with her"

Bob and Lindsey looked at each other "I know a Paige she is our best medic here but I don't know if she has a son" Lindsey said "I bring you to her follow me" after a minute of walking and following in silence Lindsey spoke up again.

"She works on the third floor"

"Okay" Madison said while Elyza nervously held Alicia's hand.

"So blondie you don't look like Pages kid are you sure you aren't hers" she asked while nodding towards Madison.

"I wish" Elyza chuckled "But then again I couldn't be with Alicia so no thank you" Lindsey smirked "Cute" before opening the doors to the Elevator.

"How do you still have power ?" Madison asked. "This is one of the three principal hospitals, we have a emergency generator"

The doors to the third floor opened and Elyza looked around but didn't see her mom or Cory.

"Hey Jackson come over here !" Lindsey screamed at young dark-skinned man. He was wearing a white coat and had black hair. He sighed and walked over to her. "What can I do for you Reyes ?" "Where is Paige ?"

"She is sewing up Devon in room Nine the Idiot cut himself pretty deep while running away from a horde of walkers. We just hope it doesn't get infected or too much blood loss I think he is a good kid"

Lindsey nodded and thanked the guy, she patted him on the shoulder and made a sign at Elyza and her group to follow her.

Elyza tried to smell a familiar scent but there was to much blood and to much people to smell something im particular.

They stood before the door and Lindsey looked at the blonde "Ready blondie ?" "I'm here with you" Alicia reassured her.

"We'll wait here" Madison said.

**(!)**

Lindsey was sill turned towards Elyza, the blonde tried to listen and she heard her voice, it wasn't just what she expected _"help"_ it was almost a whisper, there was another voice _"Common doc"_. Elyza reacted quickly she let go of Alicia's hand pushed Lindsey aside, a little to strong because she fell on the floor, but that wasn't important right now, Elyza ran in.

A guy with short black hair stood above her mother and pressed her against the medic table. With one hand he closed her mouth, with the other hand he was opening his belt.

**(!)**

Elyza rushed forward and packed him by his neck, she slammed in backwards into the wall and he groaned in pain.

"Are you okay ?!" She asked her mother.  
Paige starred at her daughter not believing she was there.  
"MOM ! Are you okay ?!" Elyza now asked again with tears in her eyes.  
The older woman nodded slowly still not believing what was happening.

Elyza turned back towards the guy and picked him. She pressed him against the wall and gave him a punch in the face.

She wanted to do it again but Alicia now stood beside her and grabbed her hand "Stop it !" Elyza looked around her and Lindsey was pointing a gun at her "Let him go or I shoot you in your stupid head" she growled.

Paige reacted  quickly and went to stand In front of her daughter protectively "He tried to rape me" she croaked out. Lindsey looked at Devon who was looking insanely and chuckling. She lowered the gun and looked at the medic.

"Devon ?" she asked in disbelief  
"It was just a little fun" he said chuckling. "I'll show you fun !" Elyza growled, she couldn't control it as her eyes glowed up for a second.  
But apparently only Devon saw it, he screamed in fear, "HER EYES ! She is ONE OF THEM ! They were YELLOW I SWEAR !" Lindsey shook her head "You really became crazy" she left the room for a few seconds and came back with to guards "Bring him to Bellamy tell him he committed crime with death penalty"

"You have a death penalty ?" Nick asked "Yeah and Devon had his chance he missed twice" "he deserves more then just death" Elyza growled but still pushed him towards the two guards.

"We'll give you some space" Lindsey said and went outside followed by Nick and Madison. Alicia looked unsure at her girlfriend but Elyza grabbed her hand so Madison closed the door and left the three of them alone.

"Are you really okay ?" Elyza asked once again.

Paige did something unexpected as she embraced her daughter.  
At first Elyza didn't move but then she slowly returned the hug. When they let go of each other Paige was crying and caressing Elyza’s cheek.

“I thought you were dead ! The people from L.A told me the city was gone”

“It is” Alicia intertwined. Paige looked at her still holding the hand of her daughter “Alicia right ? I think we only met once ...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the new chapter sorry you had to wait so long ❤️!


	10. Chapter 10

"I thought you were dead ! The people from L.A told me the city was gone"

"It is" Alicia intertwined. Paige looked at her still holding the hand of her daughter "Alicia right ? I think we only met once ..."

"Yeah ... it was when you catched me and Elyza making out and then you send me out of your house calling me a dyke" Alicia ironically sighed with a nostalgic tone remembering.

Paige looked down on her feet while other tears were streaming down her face. She nodded and let out a shaking breath. "Yes ... I had a lot if time to think while I was here about how I treated you and what I said to both of you" The older woman looked up and smiled sadly "And I'm sorry, I'm sorry how I reacted, and how I treated you two. How I was after ... after your father died. And I know I can't change that, but I can be better in the future if you let me, please give me another chance" she finished other tears streaming down her eyes "Please don't hate me Elyza" she croaked out.

Elyza bit her underlip but the pulled her mother in a hug with her right arm while holding Alicia's hand with the other. She could never hate her.

"I don't hate you mom" she whispered. Alicia squeezed her hand a last time before leaving the two of them alone.

"You're everything I've left" Paige sobbed in her daughters shoulder.

At those words Elyza froze. Her heart stopped beating. The world around her stopped moving. The blonde slowly pushed out of the hug and hold her mother's shoulders with a strong grip. "What ?"

Paige hold a hand in front of her mouth and couldn't stop crying.

"Mom ?!" Elyza hissed in a high and unbelievable tone. "Mom ! What do you mean ?!" Her mother still didn't answer "ANSWER ME !" Elyza screamed while letting go of her mother's hands.

"Cory ... he was bitten just a few hours ago" she sobbed again "it's his left hip that means we couldn’t amputate it"

Elyza took a another step back while burring her face in her hands. She drove her hands threw her messy hair.  
"No ... you're lying ... no he can't" she whispered.

Paige took a step forward shaking her head, other tears streaming down her face she took her daughter in her arms.

"I'm so sorry" she whispered while caressing the blondes hair.  
Elyza let herself fall in her mother's arms "I wish there was a cure ... nobody knows yet, I still have to tell Bob and Lindsey ..." the older woman sobbed.

That was the moment it made click in Elyza's mind. "A CURE ! Of course how could I've been this stupid ?!" she pushed herself away from her mothers hug and wiped away the tears.

"Is he alive ? In what conditions is he ?" She started rambling. Her mother seemed confused "Elyza there is noway-" "JUST ANSWER" "He showed no symptoms" her mother sobbed.

"I can save him" she announced "What ?" Her mother asked confused with another shooken breath.  
"We have to go now mom, we have to go home and Scott can save him I'll explain you everything on the way but we have to get Cory and get back hom-" That was the moment Lindsey busted in "Alright the horde passed make your decision, your mom is coming with you or she is staying"

"You need to trust me" Elyza said to her mother.

Paige nodded, wiped her tears away and turned to Lindsey "First I need to get my son" The Latino girl nodded and held the door open.

~•~

"Cory" Elyza croaked out as she entered the small room where she saw her younger brother sitting on the bed with his back turned towards her.

At the familiar voice he turned around and his eyes widened. "Lyza ?"  
Elyza couldn't stop the tears as she stormed forward to embrace her brother who jumped up and ran in her arms as well.

"Hey kiddo" she sobbed as she kissed his forehead. "How are you here ?" he asked surprised "That doesn't matter" she muttered. The blonde pushed her brother away and looked in his blue eyes "What does matter is that I'm here, We're going home and I'm going to save your little ass" she said releasing a sob.

"How ?" he seemed confused  
"Just trust me okay ?" "Okay" he confirmed while squeezing his sisters hand.

Then their mother came in followed by Alicia, Madison and Nick.   
"Your mom got everything. How do you plan to save him ?" Alicia muttered while looking at the two siblings.

Elyza bit her bottom lip "Let's go to the truck" she didn't look in her girlfriends eyes. But walked straight past her. This could be the moment she'll loose her.

The group was silent as they walked to the exit of the hospital. They were hold up by Bob and Lindsey which were waiting there, their weapons in their hands.

"Doc thank you for your services" he said with a sad smile, Lindsey nodded and opened the doors holding them open.

Bob handed them their weapons and stepped aside.

The group went outside and looked how the hospital doors were locked once again.

"Get in the truck" Elyza ordered and nobody not even Alicia or Madison tried to question her.

~•~

It was a silent ride to the beach but when they arrived Elyza just stopped the car and didn't say anything.

She didn't get out, she didn't say anything, she didn't even seem to breathe. At least not until Alicia broke that silence "Babe ?".

Elyza finally let out a shaking breath and they all got out of the Truck.  
It seemed like hours that they were standing there even if they were there for only a few minutes.

"I'm going with my mother and cory to Beacon Hills with the car while you follow with the yacht. It will take you a day to get there. With the car it will take me take 6 hours if I drive straight to the town. I lied to you, I'm not Immune against the Virus I know a cure-" "WHAT ?!" Alicia asked angry.

"There is a cure which probably can save Cory, it saved m-" Elyza repeated as calm as she could but got interrupted by a slap in her face.  
“How could you lie to me ?!” Alicia whispered with a broken tone.  
But before Elyza could explain herself Paige cut her off. "What does that mean probably ?! A-And you were bit ?!"

It made the blonde angry that she couldn't bring herself to tell the truth.  
"I was bit now I'm fine but Cory is not ! If we don't bring him to Scott he'll die” after her small outbrust she tried to continue calmer “The ... the cure can kill him but it's our only try"

Alicia wanted to argue again but that was the moment Cory passed out, crashing his head on the soft sand.

"CORY !" Elyza exclaimed kneeling next to him. Paige felt his pulse and looked at her daughter "The first symptoms are showing" she felt his forehead "he's getting hotter"

Alicia looked scared "Mom, Nick go back to the ship I'll go with them"  
"I can't convince you otherwise can I ?" her mother asked already knowing the answer.  
Alicia hugged her and Nick a last time before they turned around and went to the small motorboat.

Elyza still couldn’t look at Alicia’s eyes, she just grabbed Cory and laid him on the back of the Truck where Abby joined him holding him while he was sleeping.

“How is a cure possible ? Please Elyza, explain all of this to me” she asked again. The blonde looked at Alicia and then back at her mother. “It isn’t exactly a cure. It’s... it will change him if he survives it” “You didn’t change” Abby said. “She did” Alicia muttered so low that nobody heard it, but Elyza did and it felt like a dagger in her heart.

The girl took out her knife and made a deep cut in her arm. Alicia immediately slapped the knife out of her hand “WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING ?!” The brunette grabbed her girlfriends arm and could se how the wound was closing. Her eyes didn’t leave the other girls arm until the wound closed. “How-” her mother was the first to break the silence.

Elyza couldn’t answer, she couldn’t look in her mother’s eyes and tell her the truth. She quickly grabbed her knife from the floor and went to the front seat “We don’t have time for this”

~•~

The first two hours nobody spoke up they just drove and almost reached the border to Mexico.

Elyza couldn’t stop thinking about loosing everybody she loved. Alicia, Cory her mother. The words of Alicia were spinning in her head like a loop _‘She did, She did, She did, She did’_  
What was unexpected was that Alicia finally grabbed her fist that was almost breaking the steering-wheel.

“Lyz- I-” she stopped herself and looked away again to get her shit together, “I love you Elyza, no matter what. I’m sorry I said you changed, I know you heard that. I just- I’ve changed to, we all have. But you have to be honest with me, you need to tell me anything. I promise I’m not gonna leave you okay ? I love you so much, no matter what ...” Elyza couldn’t hold back the tears, it just broke out of her.  
She grabbed Alicia’s hand and kissed it. “I love you too” she said between sobs. “I didn’t wanna lie- I just was- I am so scared that you’re scared of me, of what I’ve become, of the sides of me I never showed you”  
“Just tell me, tell me everything” Alicia whispered. “I’ve killed” “me t-” “No !” Elyza cut her off “No” she said sobbing even more. “I’ve killed before all this” it was just a whisper but the other girl still heard her. “I- Why ? I mean you you’re one year older them me ? When-” “Scott” that was the only thing she managed to get out.  
Alicia didn’t push, she just listened.  
Scott is different and ... some people wanted to kill him because he was like that ... and” she sniffed and sobbed at the same time “his friends, they wanted to kill all of them, so- so I grabbed My dads weapons and- I defended them. It was war, they or the Hunters” Alicia nodded understanding. “What about the police ?” Alicia asked confused still not believing what she was hearing “you said different, different how ?”

The blonde once again let out a breath “The whole town, everybody except for a few people wanted to kill them, to hunt them like animals”

“So ... this people ... they were bad ?” It was more a statement then a question, but still Elyza tried everything tu reassure Alicia she wasn’t a brutal murderer.

“We tried to negotiate but all they wanted, is to kill them and anybody who defends them”

“Alright so why should I leave you then ?”

Elyza looked a just a few seconds at Alicia but it was to late, they hit something and the car got off the road driving directly into another car at the side of the street.

~•~

“FUCK ” Elyza groaned. She looked at Alicia “Are you okay ?” the girl nodded. Elyza jumped out of the car and looked after her family.  
“Mom ? Cory ? Are yo-”

Elyza silenced as she saw Tamora Monroe smiling at her while pointing a gun at her brother and mother.

“Nice to see you Lex, the world is really small isn’t it ?”


End file.
